


By Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not by Night, but by Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Day

It came not in a thunder of bullets, nor as a result of a dastardly plot.

Merely a case of the wrong place, the wrong time, and unforeseen happenings.

A gas main, ruptured in the city, one of the areas that had not taken as much damage in the earthquake and thus, had not been rebuilt.

The resultant explosion had caused a death toll in the hundreds at the very least. One of the busiest commutes of the day, and the ones who escaped it had horror stories to tell for the rest of their lives.

Alfred at first thought that _he_ had tried to help, that _he_ would be home once the crisis was contained.

By the time the evening news reported the street was fully quarantined and all survivors found, the family was all there with Alfred, to try and support him through their own tears and shock.

It was Jim Gordon himself that brought the confirmation they'd feared.

Gotham's Prince was among the dead.

No one was surprised when the manor became host to several more people by midnight, the elite of the community that had known just who Bruce really was.

Not by night, had their hero fallen, but by day, the man had died.


End file.
